Cornelius Eugene Urkel
Cornelius Eugene Urkel, (aka OGD) portrayed by Jaleel White, is Steve and Myrtle's cousin from Detroit. Episode story Season 9 In his first appearance of season 9's Original Gangsta Dawg, it was revealed in an early scene that Steve refuses to give him money, even though he was in serious trouble with a tough, tall loan shark named Fresh Squeeze (played by Mongo Brownlee) and tries to avoid him. It is revealed from Cornelius that he had (apparently in a legal way) loaned him some cash to buy a new stereo and that he paid him back with 20% interest but now Fresh Squeeze wants 600% (possibly to make a few extra purchases). Urkel is not convinced and mentions that the thug is a loan shark who is ripping Cornelius off. He mentions that OGD should've gone to the police in Detroit and report this. He refuses knowing how power hungry those cops in his hometown are and wants Urkel to loan him the money. Before leaving to be with their uncle on a nuclear-powered submarine vessel, Steve warns him never to return to the Winslow home while he's gone. Cornelius, having ignored Steve's warning, returns anyway and impresses Eddie and 3J but his behavior disgusts Carl, Harriette and Laura. Cornelius gives 3J a CD that contains rap music, although the lyrics clearly disrespect police officers. This enrages Carl because he's a proud officer of the law. Some time later, Harriette learns from the grandmother whom Cornelius lives with that he's a good kid but his hate for the police both had something to with the people he hangs out with and where he's from. She tells Carl he can change his opinion about the police by giving him a positive outlook on them. He's worried that Cornelius will be a bad influence on 3J and Richie. Harriette tells him that they can only hope they rub off on him first beforehand. Later on at the house, Carl was confronted by Fresh Squeeze and tricks the thug in letting him accompany him to where OGD is when instead taking him to the station. At the Sizzle Club after Missy Elliot's performance, he was seen trying to hit on Laura and makes a nasty comment to Stefan causing him to call Steve in the nuclear submarine's control room. During a conference call between Steve, Stefan and Cornelius, Steve warns him to return to Detroit at once, and Stefan warns him that he could go in a box or a bus - it's his decision. Cornelius replies, "That's tough talk from a man in Milan". Steve corrects him, saying that he's gonna be back tomorrow to deal with him. At the house, Cornelius has learned from Carl that Fresh Squeeze has been at the Winslow home and he attempts to run since nowhere is safe with Squeeze around. However, Carl tells him that the thug won't bother him ever again because he's locked up in his own cell as the surprisedCornelius questions this. Carl explain to Cornelius that he recognized Fresh Squeeze because he used to run illegal operations in Chicago and left for Detroit when they put out a bulletin for his arrest. He also tells a curious Cornelius that he tricked Squeeze into thinking he was accompanying him to find Cornelius, but made a detour to the precinct he works at. Carl wished Cornelius saw the look on the loan shark’s face when five officers surrounded his car and said "Surprise!" Upon hearing this, an impressed and grateful Cornelius apologizes for his comments about police officers. He tells Carl that he'll leave in the morning. Carl, however, convinces him to stay for a while longer. With this, Cornelius thanks for helping him. The next day, Cornelius offers 3J advice in a positive light by telling him he's got a loving family and a steady home to come to. Steve comes in to confront him after learning from Stefan he was hitting on Laura while he was away. Cornelius apologizes and leaves, while Urkel embarrasses himself with peace lines. Cancelled the sitcom Season 10 If the show had gone on for its final season, it would've been revealed that Cornelius would've been mentored by Carl and that he overcomes the negative influence of his former friends, even at times going by his name Cornelius (You can call him C-Dawg, he still has to be cool). Stefan and him traded places for one day and found themselves in a better understanding with each other. Cornelius finds love in Myra and both take their relationship slowly. She accompanies him in a tour across America to encourage teens in similar situations that he was in that they can make it in this world. Upon returning, he would help Eddie rescue Carl from a dangerous thug (possibly Fresh Squeeze) seeking revenge against him for being locked up a long time ago. Before leaving to help reform his home in Detroit, Cornelius and Myra witness the birth of Steve and Laura's daughter, Stephanie Laurine Urkel. Episode appearance * Original Gangsta Dawg Gallery Ogd_and_stefan.jpg Trivia *The name Cornelius was originally used in the episode Father of the Bride as the middle name of one of the "Urkel kids" in Carl's nightmare. This character is the oldest of the three sons in the group, sounding rather laid-back and cool (like his mother Laura), but is still nerdy enough to take after his father Steve. If this character was Steve's real son, despite disliking his cousin, Steve probably would give his son this middle name to honor him. *Cornelius is the 2nd character from Detroit to appear on Family Matters, the first being Clarence. Category:Characters Category:Characters played by Jaleel White Category:Male Category:Urkel Family Category:Season 9 Characters Category:One Time Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains